Someone like you
by divaReaser
Summary: Lizter. Depois de uma no do fim da saga, Elizabeth e Peter se reencontram para dizer tudo que ainda está engasgado em suas gargantas


Desci do carro e fui andando pelo jardim. Apenas era audivel meus saltos batendo contra o concreto e o meu coração que parecia que ia pular pela boca. Quando eu olhei para dentro da estufa, lá estava ele, de costas, olhando para o lado contrario do Parque. Claro que ele tinha ouvido meus sapatos, mas não se virou.

Entrei na estufa e fechei a porta atras de mim. Parando na porta sem saber o que fazer.

- Oi. - Ele sussurrou e meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas quando me atirei em seus braços, apertando-o forte contra mim.

Peter me abraçava com a mesma intensidade, como se tivesse medo de que eu simplesmente virasse as costas e saisse dali correndo. Eu acho que era isso mesmo que eu devia ter feito.

Eu não sei o por que de eu ter atendido o telefone quando ele ligou, não sei por que eu havia vindo até ali para vê-lo e também não sabia por que eu não conseguia controlar as lagrimas que enchiam meus olhos, mas eu não queria e não podia acreditar que aquilo era amor.

Quando finalmente ele me soltou eu vi que ele chorava também e eu me perguntava como tudo aquilo tinha chegado aquele estado.

Já era um ano desde que a saga tinha acabado, oito meses desde que eu tinha visto Peter, dois anos, três meses e quatorze dias desde que nós nos beijamos e fizemos amor pela ultima vez.

- Tudo bem? - Ele perguntou com a voz falhando no fim.

- Sinceramente?

- Sim, você sabe que sempre pode ser sincera comigo.

- Não. - O nó em minha garganta se soltou de uma vez e eu comecei a chorar novamente, me sentindo tão desesperada como se estivesse pronta para pular de um prédio de oita andares sem nada para me segurar, era como saber que a dor seria enorme quando chegasse lá embaixo e por isso ter medo de pular. - Eu não estou feliz! Entende isso? Eu não consigo, eu não posso. Está na minha cabeça todo dia, eu posso ouvir sua voz quando eu estou no silêncio e eu choro sozinha, apenas com lembranças, sem saber o que fazer.

- Por favor não me diz isso.

- Você não pediu que eu fosse sincera? - Falei um pouco ironica, minha voz carrgada de acido.

- Sim, mas eu queria que você me dissesse que está feliz com ele, que não lembra de mim, que tudo o que fizemos foi loucura e que você só me quer por perto como amigo, como sempre devia ter sido. Eu vim aqui para ouvir isso, imaginando que quando você jogasse na minha cara que não me ama mais eu iria poder superar e que pelo menos estar perto de você como amigo amenizaria.. - a voz dele quebrou. - Amenizaria a dor que eu sinto todo dia por estar longe de você.

- O que nós vamos fazer, Peter? - Me joguei em seus braços novamente, soluçando como uma criança, sem saber mais como aguentar aquele peso em cima de mim.

- Eu queria tanto que você tivesse me esquecido. Eu não queria te fazer sofrer mais, eu achei que você fosse mais forte do que eu.. - Ele sorriu um pouco entre as lagrimas.

- Eu tentei.

- Eu sei. Eu sei, eu também tentei, mas mesmo que eu goste dela, nunca vai ser igual o que eu sinto por você, muito menos mais forte.

- Por favor, por favor, não me fala isso. Eu não posso.. - Respirei fundo e seu perfume invadiu meus pulmões. Isso não ajudou. - Eu não posso me deixar levar de novo.

- Você acha que depois de tanto tempo separados, sem nos ver, sofrendo por isso, você acha que tem como não se deixar levar?

- Por sua causa eu sofri muito mais do que devia. - Me afastei dele agora, a raiva me invadindo. - Por sua causa eu estou assim agora, eu não consigo dormir, eu não consigo viver, eu não consigo amar outro alguém. Você simplesmente.. Acabou com tudo. Você me prometeu tanta coisa, você fez acreditar em você, você.. Eu te odeio. - Eu podia ver a dor e o arrependimento em seus olhos em cada palavra que saia da minha boca, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar, eu tinha de dizer, antes que eu explodisse.

- Eu sei.

- É só isso que você tem para me dizer?

- Não! Eu quero te dizer "me perdooa, por favor, eu amo você, fica comigo, esquece tudo, esquece Jaimie e Gavin, esquece sua vida, vem comigo, para qualquer lugar, foge comigo agora." Mas eu acho que eu perdi esse direito.

- Eu não posso, você não pode, nunca daria certo. De novo. Já deu errado uma vez, já nos machucou tanto. Por que você tem que me machucar mais?

- Então o que nós vamos fazer? Ir para casa agora, fingir que nada disso aconteceu, que nós não sabemos como o outro se sente e passar o resto de nossas vidas sendo infeliz ao lado de alguém que nós não amamos e fazendo-os sofrer também?

- Eu não devia ter vindo. - Virei-me e fui andando, mas Peter me puxou pelo braço.

- Não faça isso conosco novamente.

- Novamente? Fui eu que estraguei tudo da outra vez, Peter?

- Você não teve paciência para me esperar.

- Eu não tive..? - Puxei meu braço de sua mão. - Eu não tive paciência? EU esperei por cinco anos, EU fui a vagabunda, a amante, a outra, EU sofri para esconder tudo isso para sua reputação não ir por agua a baixo, EU, Peter, EU. Sabe o que são cinco anos acabando com a minha própria vida? Eu cansei. Todo mundo cansa.

Ele não disse nada, apenas caminhou até o banco, se sentou e ficou olhando-me por alguns segundos. Eu não sabia o que fazer. De repente ir embora já não era ma opção, algo entre nós havia ficado pendente e esse era o momento de nós resolvermos.

- Se quiser ir, pode ir. Eu não sei mais o que dizer.

- Por que quando você se separou de Jennie não deu certo, Peter? - Ele deu um sorriso seco e amargurado.

- Não era eu que já estava "de saco cheia de viver se escondendo e precisava de algo fixo na vida", Elizabeth.

- Gavin.. - Sussurrei. - Mas você sabe que eu teria voltado para você a hora que quisesse, mas você não quis, não é mesmo? Foi legal brincar com meus sentimentos, mas logo você tinha uma amiguinha nova.. - Falei azeda.

- Nós vamos ficar jogando um na cara do outro nossos erros? Nós dois erramos, ok?

- Muda alguma coisa admitir isso?

- Muda alguma coisa jogar coisas na minha cara?

- Talvez mude. Pelo menos eu não tenho que ficar com isso preso na minha garganta para sempre.

- Me desculpe. - Ele se levantou e veio até mim pegando meu rosto entre as mãos, sua boca estava tão perto da minha.. - Vamos começar tudo de novo, começar do zero, vamos fazer dar certo, hm?

- Eu.. Não! - Empurrei suas mãos de meu rosto. - Foi exatamente assim que começou. "meu casamento com Jennie não anda nada bem, vamos tentar, Elizabeth." Eu não vou fazer a mesma besteira novamente. Eu não quero fazer isso com Gavin, ele não merece, ele me ama e cuida tanto de mim.. E você tem a Jaimie..

- Você está fazendo ele sofrer. Você acha que é facil ver a mulher que você ama sofrendo por outro? E Jaimie.. Ela..

- Ela o que?

- Ela nunca vai ser você. - Ele estava muito perto novamente, nós nos olhavamos intensamente, como se nossas almas se reconhecessem e quisessem se unir em uma só. Nossos labios estavam tão perto que eu podia sentir o hálito dele em minha boca.

Meu celular apitou e eu desviei o olhar de Peter, agradecendo e amaldiçoando o ser que me mando mensagem. por interromper aquele momento.

Olhei para o Celular: Nikster. "Fanny, cadê você? Estou te ligando o dia todo e só dá caixa postal. Não pude ir até seu apartamento, mas preciso falar com você. Me liga quando ver essa mensagem. Beijo."

- Oh, Deus, eu voltei para 2008 novamente e ninguém me contou? - Falei para mim mesma.

- Como assim? - Peter perguntou.

- Nikki. Espera, eu preciso ligar para ela.

- Ok.

Fui para um canto e liguei para Nikki.

- Oi! Até que enfim. - Nikki falou com seu bom humor habitual.

- Que foi, Nikki? - Ela notou a tensão em minha voz.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Posso te falar depois?

- Ok.. Bom eu liguei só para ver se você ainda vai para NY esse fim de semana, pois eu queria ir com você. - Suspirei. Ela me interrompeu para ISSO.

- Eu te ligo quando sair daqui, ok?

- Ok.

- Tchau.

- Tchau.. - E desliguei.

Voltei para onde Peter estava. Ele estava sentado no banco novamente e não me olhou quando eu sentei ao seu lado.

- Lembra aquela época?

- 2008?

- Sim.. Acho que até.. não sei, acho que 2011.. estava tudo tão bem.

- Mesmo com a Jennie?

- Mesmo com a Jennie.

- É uma pena que tudo isso tenha acabado. Sinto falta de tudo aquilo..

- Eu também. - Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

- Eu acho que eu devia ir embora. Tenho que ligar para Nikki e..

- Você realmente vai sair daqui e vai viver sua vida como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido? Vai ignorar o que nós temos e tentar ser feliz com uma pessoa que você não ama? - Peguei minha bolsa e passei a mão pelos cabelos.

- Isso mesmo. Eu não posso mudar as coisas e muito menos fazer funcionar algo que nunca foi para ser. Adeus, Peter.

Fui andando e peguei a maçaneta da porta, hesitando um pouco. Suspirei e voltei, indo até Peter e o puxei. Meus labios capturaram os seus e eu deslizei minha lingua por seu labio, forçando minha entrada para sua boca e ele cedeu facilmente, passando os braços ao redor de minha cintura, mas eu me afastei.

- Talvez isso me fortaleça até um dia em que não vamos aguentar e vamos marcar de nos encontrar de novo para "conversar". - Sussurrei. Dei um sorriso triste para ele e fui para a porta, saindo e indo em direção ao me carro.


End file.
